En la venganza el más débil es siempre más feroz
by btvs22
Summary: Secuela de Bella Vendetta. Bella aceptó a Edward sin importar su nueva dieta. Edward le da la inmortalidad,y al despertar de Bella a su nueva vida, juntos planearan su venganza para dos perros. Jacob nunca debío meterse con Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi **

**Aquí les traigo la secuela de Belle Vendetta. Sorry si me tarde, pero tenía muchas cosas. **

**El título es una frase de Honoré de Balzac (1799-1850) Escritor francés.**

**Primero me gustaría decir que el anterior fic y este van dedicados a mi hermana. Thanks sis por apoyarme en mis locuras jeje. Ella fue la que me convenció de que subiera está loca idea que la tenía hace tiempo. Thanks a todas las que dejaron review, los alertas y los favoritos.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Jacob POV

Me encontraba viendo la televisión recostado en la cama junto con Leah. Todo había salido a la perfección, ya los dos teníamos nuestros millonarios contratos y todo gracias a Bella, pobre tonta, pensó que la amaba, pero a la única que puedo amar es a la mujer que tengo al lado. Siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero ella tenía a Sam, por eso fue que me acerque más a Bella, pensé que tal vez ella podría llenar el vacío que tenía pero Bella no era Leah. Pero todo cambió cuando me enteré que Sam la había dejado por Emily. Al principio no sabía cómo acercarme, debido a que ella estaba realmente dolida y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Entre ese tiempo que volvía Leah, el maldito chupasangre dejó a Bella, debo de admitir que si me dolió un poco como había dejado a Bella, después de todo Bella era como mí familia. Pero también tenía unos sentimientos de amor hacía ella, lo que hacía más confuso todo en mi mente, quería a Leah y eso lo sabía, pero también quería a Bella, pero ella era solo un capricho. Pensé que como Leah no me hacía caso pues podía estar con Bella hasta que ella se diera cuenta que la quería. Estuve todo el tiempo con Bella, pero me molestaba tanto que ella solo pensara en el tal Edward. Inclusive una vez que la besé me dijo Edward. Cuando paso eso supe que yo nunca tendría alguna oportunidad de estar con ella, pero si yo no estaba con ella, nadie lo estaría. Por eso cuando Charlie decidió meterla en ese centro lo apoyé.

Mientras que Bella estaba en el centro, Leah se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ella. Ella me dijo que siempre le gusté pero como siempre me la pasaba con Bella, pensó que ella no podría estar conmigo y por eso salía con Sam. Pero cuando esté la dejó se dio cuenta que no había otro hombre para ella. Así que como Bella nunca se iba a olvidar del vampiro, pues comenzaría de cero con Leah. Saber que ella siempre lo prefirió a él y no a mí me mataba y eso Leah lo sabía y también le hacía daño y se ponía furiosa que otra me lastimara. Poco a poco nos unía el amor y el odio que teníamos hacia Bella y los malditos chupasangres. Un día que iba a visitar a Bella para comentarle sobre Leah, escuche a una enfermera hablando con ella, de lo buenos que eran sus escritos, que por que no hacia canciones. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea, una forma de que nos sacara a Leah y a mí de este maldito lugar. Le comenté la idea Leah y ella me apoyo, con tal de salir de aquí.

El plan consistía que yo la iba a apoyar en todo, inclusive me iba a ser novio de ella. Así que la convencí de que siguiera haciendo canciones, pero cuando Bella salió del centro, a Charlie le diagnosticaron un tumor, se hizo todo lo que se pudo pero el murió unos meses después. Bella estaba destrozada pero de una u otra forma tenía que conseguir que ella siguiera haciendo canciones porque así se las podríamos presentar a los representantes de música, claro está que ella no sabía nada de esto. Pero al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado, porque un día la amiga de Bella le comento que el jefe de su novio que trabajaba en una disquera estaba interesado en ella. Así que nos preparamos, y la maldita entre las canciones que seleccionó estaba una en honor al chupasangre, pero me aguantaría. Al tal Josh le encanto las canciones y al siguiente día ya estábamos grabando el cd.

Formamos una banda, con algunos músicos que la disquera había conseguido, un tal Robert y Derek, el primero me recordaba al vampiro ese, inclusive no nos aguantábamos pero lo soportaba porque tenía que conseguir mi propio contrato.

Ya había pasados un año desde que comenzamos con el grupo, y como había predicho Leah, los contratos para formar mi propia banda llovían, como también los contratos para ella para que actuara, desde niña a Leah le encantaba actuar y ahora tendría la oportunidad porque le había conseguido una audición en una nueva película. Durante todo este tiempo he fingido que estoy con Bella, ya vivíamos juntos y me molestaba que durante las noches no dejaba de llamar al maldito de Edward. Pero siempre me recordaba porque estaba aquí, y que la que peor que iba a salir aquí era Bella, bueno ella se lo merecía por nunca hacerme caso.

Todo estaba listo, a Leah la aceptaron en la película y ya estaba listo mi contrato con otra disquera para formar mi propia banda. Ahora solo nos faltaba comunicarle la noticia a Bella. Pero mi odio hacia ella había crecido y lo único que quería era hacerle daño. Quería que de alguna forma vengarme por no haber correspondido mi amor. Así que Leah me dio la grandiosa idea, donde Bella quedaría mal al frente de todo el mundo y que su carrera se acabaría. Y gracias al cumpleaños de ella, donde por descuido nuestro nos encontró juntos en la cama, se nos había hecho más fácil seguir con el plan, ya no tendría que aparentar que la amaba.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, habíamos hecho creer que Bella no le importaba nada más que no fuera ella misma. Primero mencionamos que era egoísta porque no me dejaba crecer como artista, luego de que me estaba engañando y por último que se iba a tirar como solistas, esto último era para que los fans se unieran a mi nueva banda. Pero la muy maldita se las arregló para salir adelante, esa entrevista me confirmo algo que ya sabía, la estúpida no se había olvidado de Edward.

Para mi mala suerte, el concierto de la banda de hace dos días había sido todo un éxito. Ahora todos la querían de nuevo en sus programas y me enteré que la disquera quiere hacer un tercer Cd. Estaba furioso, pero lo único era que ya había conseguido lo que quería, salir de Forks, ganar millones, tener mi banda y tener a la mejor mujer del mundo como novia y que también a ella le vaya de maravilla. Ahora ya no me importa Bella. Con este último pensamiento me levante para ir a cambiarme para poder dormir cuando de momento en la televisión aparece una noticia de último momento

_Lamentamos interrumpir la programación regular, pero tenemos una noticia de último minuto, nuestra reportera Ana está en el lugar de los hechos, ¿Ana nos escuchas?_

_Si, Henry buenas noches, me encuentro en las afueras de la ciudad donde hace menos de una hora ocurrió un accidente de auto. El conductor al parecer perdió el control del auto y se fue a chocar a unos de los muros del túnel, donde el auto explotó matando a su único pasajero, la famosa cantante Iza. Al parecer, según algunos informes que nos han llegado, la cantante había estado en uno de los bares que estaban fuera de la ciudad donde muchos alegan que ella estaba deprimida y que había bebido en exceso. Estamos esperando los reportes de ciencias forenses para llevarles más noticias sobre esta tragedia, el mundo de la música ha perdido a una gran estrella. Pasamos contigo Henry_

_Gracias Ana, en verdad es una terrible noticia, y nos toma a muchos por sorpresa pues ella y su banda iba tomando fama de nuevo. Bueno como dijo Ana, el mundo de la música ha perdido una gran cantante, seguiremos el caso y cuando tengamos más noticias sobre lo sucedió con Iza se la haremos llegar. Gracias y volvemos con la programación regular._

Me quedé como estatua, estaba en shock, en mi mente solo pasaba la imagen del carro de Bella en llamas y la palabra muerte. No podía ser cierto, quería que sufriera pero no la quería ver muerta. Por mi culpa ella había muerto, ahora soy más basura que el mismo Edward, la mate.

**Bueno que les pareció, les gusto no les gusto, ya saben que me pueden dejar sus opiniones**

**Bueno primero que jamás en mi vida pensé hacer un POV de Jacob(es que lo odio, soy 100% team Edward) pero era necesario. Sé que hay muchas que les pareció súper corto y que no tenía muchos detalles la primera parte, pero es que al principio era un oneshoot, pero de ahí empecé a tener varias ideas y termino siendo un fic de tres cap. Pero para entonces ya tenía en mente la secuela, y aquí se voy a tratar de explicar varias cosas de lo que sucedió en la primera**

**Ya tengo dos cap., pero no sé cuándo los pueda poner, es que este sábado es mi B-Day y el de mi amiga mañana y estamos planeando hacer algo, también como no tengo clases pues mi uni está en huelga, he tenido que trabajar. Voy a tratar de poner el siguiente cap., y el de mis otras historias la semana que viene antes de que me vaya de viaje a Rep. Dominicana (ya me merecía unas vacaciones, jiji)**

**Saludos y thanks por su tiempo**

**Btvs22**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

Aquí tienen nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron review, pusieron la historia en alerta y en favorito. También ando bien emocionada porque la primera parte de este fic ya va por 528 visitantes. Y esta va por los 213 visitantes

Sorry por los acentos, pero son mi debilidad, mi prof de español siempre me quitaba cinco puntos cada vez que los dejaba jajaj nunca aprendí

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward POV

_**Alice, está muy tranquila, segura que va a estar todo bien**_- le pregunté nuevamente a mi pequeña hermana.

_**Si, Edward te lo he dicho como mil veces todo va a salir bien, ya lo vi, confía en mi**_- me contestó

Ahora me encontraba en Isla Esme, mi madre me había hecho el favor de prestármela cuando se enteró por medio de Alice lo que había hecho. Ella me la había dado para que Bella pasara su transformación y su primer año de neófita, no quería exponernos a ninguno de los dos. Gustosamente la acepté, porque así será más fácil escondernos del mundo. Toda mi familia sabia de la transformación de Bella, como era de suponer todos excepto Rosalie me ayudaron. Esta última se la pasaba peleando conmigo porque le quité la humanidad Bella, Pero me daba igual, mi niña me lo había pedido y yo no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella eternamente.

_**Bueno hijo, ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí. Ella despertara en tres horas, ya sabes que hacer**_**-** me dijo mi padre. Cuando Alice le contó lo que hice pensé que se iba a molestar, pero fue todo lo contrario rápidamente junto a mis hermanos formó un plan para sacar a Bella de Estados Unidos.

_**Si, Carlisle, la mantendré lejos de la ciudad y le explicaré todo, pero según Alice no vamos a tener ningún problema con ella**_**-** le contesté, según Alice, Bella no tendría ningún problema en su primer año. Era por eso que mi familia se iba tranquila y también porque les había pedido que me dejaran a solas con ella estos primeros años porque después de todo tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestra venganza y no creo que ninguno le guste lo que vamos a ser. Carlisle entendía que quiera tener un tiempo a solas con ellas por el tiempo que no la tuve conmigo, Esme pensaba lo mismo, pero tenía una leve idea de la otra razón que teníamos, pero no dijo nada y se iba a volver a Europa. Jasper y Emmet no tenían ningún problema en dejarme solo con ella, porque según ellos iba a dejar mi época de abstinencia. A Rose no le importaba ya una mierda lo que hiciera con mi vida y con la de Bella ya que le robé su humanidad. Y bueno Alice, ella simplemente sabia la verdad, a ella no se le podía ocultar nada, y en realidad ella era nuestra cómplice, ella también quería que Jacob y Leah sufrieran por lo que hicieron a su mejor amiga y hermana. Por eso quería a mi pixie, se ve tan angelical e inocente por fuera pero por dentro es todo un diablillo, ella simplemente decía que nadie se metía con su familia.

_**Ya sabes Edward cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas por favor, tú sigues siendo al igual que Bella parte de nuestra familia**_**-** se despidió Carlisle junto un abrazo, esta era la primera vez que me abrazaba desde que me fui, él tenía la esperanza que Bella me hiciera cambiar de parecer y volvería con ellos. Le devolví el abrazo

_**Si por supuesto Carlisle no te preocupes, por favor cuida a la familia**_- le contesté y con eso se marchó a encender el bote que los llevaría de regreso a Río de Janeiro.

Rose se fue como si de una reina se tratara, no dijo nada y se fue con Carlisle. Emmet iba detrás de ella, pero antes de salir se detuvo

**Hermanito, ya eres todo un hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti** -me dijo mientras fingía limpiarse una lagrima, yo solo rodé los ojos- **por favor no se te pase la mano con mi hermanita, te he dejado un par de libros que serán útiles para complacer a mi hermanita en la cama, ya sabes cómo te encanta leer**- me dijo mientras se echaba a correr para alcanzar a Rosalie.

_**Ya sabes Edward que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea**__-_ me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un apretón de manos**- **_**no sé qué traman Alice y tú pero espero que lo hagan bien, y como buen hermano que soy, si necesitan papeles me llamas que rápido contacto a Jenks**_

Cuando Jasper se cruzó la puerta, mi madre se detuvo al frente mío

_**Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas recuperado a Bella, ustedes se merecen el uno al otro y eso lo han demostrado con todas las pruebas que les ha impuesto la vida**_**-** me decía mi madre mientras me hacía señas para sentarme al lado de ella en una banca de la entrada

_**Sé que los otros ya te lo han dicho, pero recuerdas que nos tienes a nosotros e hiciste bien en llamarnos con lo de Bella**_- me decía mi madre mientras me tomaba las manos, de momento su puso seria y me dijo_- __**Edward escúchame bien, no soy estúpida, no seré tu madre biológicamente pero lo soy desde hace varios años y sé que ustedes tres traman algo- **_la vi sorprendido, ella lo sabía todo y me asombró que supiera que Alice estaba metida en todo esto- _**no me mires así, que sé que Alice también está metida, soy tu madre al igual que la de Alice y se cómo son mis hijos. Solo te pido que si vas a ser lo que pienso que tienen en mente, por favor háganlo bien, que nadie sospeche, y que ese maldito perro sufra**_- me dijo Esme, nunca la había visto tan enojada

_**No te sorprendas hijo, que pueda que sea muy tranquila y maternal con todos ustedes pero se meten con unos de mis hijos y soy peor que los Vulturis juntos y lo que ese maldito perro le hizo a mi hija no tiene perdón. Y por favor cuando despierte Bella dile que la quiero mucho y que sin importar que decida con su dieta siempre será mi hija al igual que tú. Cuídense mucho**_ - luego de haber dicho esto me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue para encontrarse con Carlisle al bote

_**Sorprendido hermanito-**_ escuche que Alice parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa

_**Si y mucho no pensé que ella tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos**_- le contesté sincero

_**Bueno ya sabes que Esme es una caja de sorpresas cuando se trata de sus hijos, mírate a ti, tú eres un ejemplo de lo que ella puede hacer por nosotros, te ha aceptado como eres ahora y ha aceptado mentirle a Carlisle con todo este asunto**_- me dijo Alice, ella tenía razón, le debía mucho a Esme

_**Le debo mucho**_- le dije

_**No le debes nada, simplemente es tu madre**_- me dijo

_**Mira hermanito Bella despertara en tres horas, sé que todo va a salir bien, va tener un excelente auto control, pero de ahí ya no puedo ver más, porque todavía no ha despertado y no sé qué dieta va a querer llevar, ahora que tú tienes esta nueva dieta lo más seguro ella también la va a querer llevar, recuerda que ella ha cambiado mucho**_- me dijo Alice, mientras recogía su cartera y se iba de camino al bote

_**Lo sé, pero eso se lo dejo a ella, no la voy a presionar por la dieta que tenga que llevar**_- le dije sincero, porque lo había pensado varias veces y había decidido que no iba a dejar todavía mi dieta y que iba a dejar que Bella eligiera la que quisiera.

_**Ah, y Edward dile a Bella que sin importar lo que elija, ella siempre será mi hermana y mi mejor amiga. NOS VEMOS EN DOS AÑOS**_- gritó mientras corría hacia el bote

Una vez que todos se habían ido, me fui al cuarto donde se encontraba Bella tendida en la cama, esperando a que llegará a su fin este tormento. Me senté al lado de ella y recordé lo que ha sucedido los últimos tres días.

_Flashback_

Luego de haber mordido a Bella, me senté con ella en la cama a esperar que sucediera el cambio, pero de ahí me recordé que estábamos en una ciudad y que no sería nada conveniente tener a una neófita. Tenía mi celular en mano, no sabía si llamar a mi familia, marque como tres veces pero colgaba rápido, cuando de repente mi celular sonó y era Alice, lo más seguro lo había visto todo:

_**Edward, vamos para allá, ya estamos en el aeropuerto de París, he visto cuando tomaste la decisión y le conté a todos, vamos a ayudarte, llegaremos a la media noche-**_me dijo Alice y no me dejo decirle nada porque me colgó

Luego de la llamada de Alice, me quede al lado de Bella en espera de mi familia. Estaba pensando la manera de poder sacar a Bella sin tener ningún problema, cuando entraron al apartamento toda mi familia. Carlisle rápidamente fue a revisar a Bella para ver que todo este saliendo bien con la transformación, Esme me dio un abrazo y me dijo que todo iba a salir bien. Emmet y Jasper me saludaron y no se miraban molesto, pero Rosalie era otra cosa, mentalmente me estaba diciendo lo estúpido que fui en haberle arrebatado todas las oportunidades a Bella. Pero no sé porque pero no me importo nada de lo que ella me digiera o mi familia, porque lo único que me importaba ahora es que iba a tener a mí Bella por siempre. Si sé que suena muy egoísta, pero después de todo, los vampiros somos egoísta Luego de que Carlisle viera que Bella estaba bien en lo que cabe, nos juntó en la sala

_**Edward, Bella está llevando bien la transformación, ahora como vas a ser para sacarla aquí, y que vamos a ser con su carrera**__-_ me dijo Carlisle

_**Ya tengo todo listo papá-**_le dijo Alice- _**Ya tengo alquilado un jet privado en el aeropuerto que nos llevara a Brasil, ahí nos iremos a Isla Esme para que Bella pueda pasar su transformación**_

_**Bien Alice, y ahora respecto a lo de su carrera, porque hay que hacer algo porque ella no va a poder estar rodeada de humanos de nuevo por un buen tiempo**__- _le preguntó mi madre

_**No te preocupes mamá, también pensé en eso, vamos a tener que fingir la muerte de Bella para el resto del mundo, no hay otra opción. Vamos a fingir que todo fue un accidente-**_dijo la enana

_**Eso Bella ya lo sabía, pero hay que ser una forma que hayan testigos para que Jacob no sospeche que tuvimos algún acercamiento con ella**__- le dije_

_**Hermanito me desilusionas como piensas eso, ya he pensado en todo, lo que vamos a ser es que me voy a vestir como Bella y me voy a ir a un bar en las afueras de la ciudad voy a actuar como si estuviera mal y beberé un montón y la cuenta la firmaré a nombre ella para que sepan que estuvo ahí antes del accidente, de ahí Rosalie ya va a tener listo el auto que va a tener un cuerpo que Jasper y Emmet consiguieron, para cuando este cerca del túnel me pueda salir corriendo y dejar que el auto se choque con la pared del túnel, explotando. Durante ese tiempo, Carlisle, Esme y tú se llevaran a Bella de aquí y nos encontraremos en el jet-**_ dijo Alice

Gua la enana tenía un excelente plan, se ve que andar con Jasper tenía ventajas. Hicimos todo lo que Alice había dicho. Sacar a Bella fue muy fácil, fingimos que había tenido un desmayo y que Carlisle la había venido a ver. Ya estaba Carlisle preparando el jet cuando Alice y los otros llegaron a la pista. Alice me dijo que todo estaba listo que en una hora iban a pasar la noticia y que el chucho no se iba a tomar muy bien la noticia. Solo me arrepiento de no poder ver la cara que pondrá, si supiera que solo es el principio.

_Fin del flashback_

Ya se podía escuchar por los leves latidos que la transformación de Bella estaba por terminar. Me pare al lado de ella, para que no se asustara. De momento su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y en cuestión de segundos se detuvo. Poco a poco Bella se comenzó a mover como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, y sin abrir sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazó muy fuerte, me dio un beso, estaba desesperada. Cuando terminó conmigo alejó un poco su cabeza y abrió sus ojos y me quede maravillado por lo hermoso que se veían sus ojos color rojos, se veía hermosa, solo espero que se quede con ese color pensé para mí. Bella me dio una hermosa sonrisa e hizo algo que jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de hacer, escuche sus pensamientos

_**Y así se quedarán amor**_

Que les pareció le gustó no les gusto, merece review

Quiero agradecer a todas las que sacan un tiempo y me dejan un review, esta cap se lo dedico a ustedes. También quiero agradecer a todas las que pusieron la historia en alerta y favorito.

Espero que les guste cómo va la historia, solo les adelanto que la historia va tener de escenario el mundo del espectáculo, no se me gusta ese mundo jeje. Van a tener una Bella totalmente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados y Edward no se queda atrás si se quieren dar una idea de cómo es, vean el clip de Eclipse donde está discutiendo con Jacob, así me lo imagino jaja

Ahora van las malas noticias, no voy a poder actualizar hasta el 6 de junio, es que me voy de vacaciones y mis amigos dudo que me dejen tocar una computadora jaja, ellos no saben lo que hago pero si saben que me gusta estar pegada a la compu jeje.

Saludos

Btvs22


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, estoy de vuelta y con muchas ideas para mis fics**

**Las vacaciones me cayeron de maravilla( hasta rompimos el techo del cuarto). Si algun dia quieren ir con sus amigo donde todo este incluido y salga barato les recomiendo Punta Cana. Esta genial el lugar, solo que lleven mucho bloqueador solar sino van a venir bien quemaditas **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que sacan un ratito de su tiempo y leen este fic. Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado review y han puesto la historia en alert y favorito**

**Espero que les guste este cap, creo que el cap mas largo que hecho en algunos de mi fic. **

**Nos vemos abajo**

**los personajes son de SM yo solo juego con ellos**

_**Así se quedaran amor-**_ me dijo mentalmente

_**¡Amor, te escucho!-**_ le dije, estaba emocionado podía escuchar su pensamientos ¿Pero cómo?

_**Edward, yo también puede escuchar tus pensamientos- **_me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

_**Era grandiosa, amor mío, siempre sorprendiéndome-**_ le contesté

_**Me siento rara, todo es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Ahora que te veo con mi nuevo ser, eres lo mejor que me haya podido pasar en la vida, bueno existencia ahora. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, esta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre y por toda la eternidad**_- me dijo mi ángel con su voz cantarina

_**Siempre juntos y por la eternidad**_- le confirme_**- ahora nada ni nadie nos podría separar**_

_**Amor me imagino que tienes que tener sed, cámbiate y te llevo a la ciudad para que te puedas alimentar- **_le conté los planes que tenía, ahora me tocaba preguntar que dieta iba a seguir -_** mi niña hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo**_

_**No digas nada, Edward amor, no me importa de qué me alimente, lo único que me importa es estar contigo y si eso conlleva alimentarme de humanos pues lo hare, ya sé que te es difícil dejarla, además te soy sincera no me veo alimentándome de un animal eso es asqueroso, yo corriendo por ahí detrás de un animal, eso no es lo mío, no quiero negar mi naturaleza por una vez en esta vida quiero ser yo misma no oprimir mi ser, también quiero estar lista porque tengo unas cuentas que saldar con una mierda de chucho- **_me dijo ella y me he quedado con la boca abierta no podía creer que esta Bella era la misma chica inocente de la que me enamore hace dos años, debería de sentirme raro, pero me encanta esta nueva Bella, poderosa, hermosa y vengativa. Sip definitivamente me gusta esta Bella

_**Debo decir cariño que me sorprendes, pero no me mal intérpretes, me gustas como eras antes, ahora y en un futuro, para mi siempre serás mi Bella- **_le contesté con toda sinceridad, no me importaba lo que quisiera hacer ahora con su existencia, siempre estaría a su lado

_**Bueno amor, entonces cámbiate y nos vamos, porque me imagino que nos has de soportar en ardo de la garganta-**_le dije

_**Si el ardor no lo aguanto, pero debo decir que tengo ganas de alimentarme de otra**_ cosa-me dijo y acto seguido con la fuerza que tenía me tumbo en la cama y comenzó a quitarme la ropa y a la vez me besaba con desesperación. Definitivamente me encanta esta nueva Bella. Así que como no me quería quedar atrás la atraje hacia mi pecho y le arranque la ropa que tenía puesta y comencé con mis dedos hacer caminos por todo su cuerpo desnudo

_**Qué bueno que te guste amor, pero aquí la que manda soy yo y la única que va a dirigir esto soy yo, ahora solo quédate quieto porque desde hace mucho quiero hacer esto**_- me dijo con una voz seductora. Ahora en adelante seria el esclavo de mi amor. Todo lo que ella me pidiera se lo concedería

Luego de eso, comenzó a besar mi torso desnudo, y sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo. Con cada caricia suya sentía que tocaba el cielo, quería estar dentro de ella, pero mi chica era malvada y no me lo iba a poner así de fácil. Siguió jugando conmigo y podía escuchar en sus pensamientos que ella realmente estaba desesperada por tenerme adentro de ella pero quería hacerme sufrir un poco por las varias veces que en el pasado ella quería algo conmigo pero por mi autocontrol no llegábamos muy lejos…..

**Unas horas después **

En realidad fui un tonto al no querer tener ningún contacto físico de esta manera con ella en el pasado. Esta había sido la mejor noche de toda mi existencia, juro que he tocado el cielo con cada orgasmo que teníamos juntos. Con cada caricia que sentía me llevaba a mis límites.

Ahora nos encontramos en Río para que mi princesa se alimentara. Sorprendentemente mi niña tiene un excelente autocontrol, pensé que al estar rodeada de humanos los atacaría pero para mi sorpresa me dijo que si sentía deseo pero que se podía controlar. Así que como Río era un punto turístico la lleve a un bar que había cerca del puerto que era visitado por varios turistas. Cuando entramos al lugar vi como los ojos de Bella se tornaban negros, y varias veces la vi relamerse los labios.

_**Cariño, te dije que me podía controlar, pero por favor ya no me tortures y escojamos algunos**_- me dijo mi niña, claro que yo no quería torturarla así que busque algún pobre afortunado que estuviera solo aquí. ¡Bingo! Había una pareja de extranjeros que se habían conocido aquí mismos y no tenían a nadie que los recordara.

_**Bella**_- ella al parecer vio en mi mente que había encontrado su cena y no me dejo terminar y me cogió la mano y me llevo hacia la pareja

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos al lado de la pareja y ellos se sorprendieron y rápidamente los pensamientos de ambos iba hacia la belleza de nosotros, tuve que poner todo mi auto control para no matar al pobre tipo por los pensamientos que tenía sobre mi Bella

_**Hola chicos, mi nombre es Bella y él es Edward, están de paseo**_- mi niña les pregunto a la pareja. Ya había leído en su mente el plan que tenía para poder sacarlos de aquí

_**Si, llevamos unos días-**_ contesto la mujer

_**Ah igual que nosotros, miren Edward había conseguido un bote que nos llevaría a dar una vuelta por la costa pero necesitamos a dos personas más, ya que nuestros compañeros se perdieron en el carnaval-**_ les dijo Bella, ambos pensaban que era una buena idea, pero ya no tenían tanto dinero, pero Bella leyó sus pensamientos y dijo- por el dinero no se preocupen, que los otros ya lo habían pagado, así que opinan

_**Me parece una buena idea**_- dijeron ambos, estaban felices, si supieran que iban a su muerte. Nos fuimos del local rumbo al puerto

**Bella cariño cual quieres- **le pregunte mentalmente a Bella

**Quiero al chico, y tú te puedes quedar con la chica, déjame con el muchacho y yo te dejo para que hables con la chica- **me dijo, no está muy de acuerdo que se quedara un momento a solas con el muchacho, pero la entendía tenía hambre. Así que cada uno se fue con su presa y cuando estábamos lejos de cualquier testigo. Mi niña mordió rápidamente el cuello del pobre muchacho y comenzó a beber de su sangre, ¡dios mío! Esto era lo mejor que había visto, se veía tan sexy, me quede pegado viéndola como se alimentaba que fue hasta que la chica pegó un grito que volví a la realidad, rápidamente cogí a la chica y la mordí, succionando su sabrosa sangre. Acabe con ella en menos de un minuto porque quería volver con mi niña. Cuando deje el cuerpo sin vida de la chica me volví hacia Bella, que también había terminado con su presa. Me acerque rápidamente a donde ella y en su labios quedaba un hilito de sangre que con mi lengua la limpie y comencé a besarla salvajemente, ella leyó mis intenciones y me arrastro con ella hacia al espesa jungla que había cerca. Luego de volver a sentirme vivo con mi niña, dejamos los cuerpos sin vidas cerca de la jungla para que pensaran que fueron atacados por algún animal. De ahí nos volvimos a la isla.

Esta fue nuestra rutina por un tiempo, disfrutábamos del uno al otro de todas las maneras posibles, se podía decir que no había un solo lado de la isla que no hayamos usado. Cuando no estábamos teniendo sexo, disfrutábamos de la playa, y caminábamos juntos por la playa manteniendo una conversación mental. Solo salíamos a Río cuando íbamos a alimentarnos. Carlisle había llamado un par de veces para ver cómo iba Bella, y no se tomó muy bien la noticia de que Bella había decidido consumir sangre humana, pero él tenía las esperanzas que ambos cambiáramos de parecer. Alice y mi madre se pasaban llamando a cada rato, no tenía nada en contra de que hablaran pero se la robaban por horas. Mi madre siempre le decía que no importaba la decisión que ella había escogido siempre seria su hija. Emmet y Jasper siempre me molestaban diciendo que había salido todo un experto en el campo del sexo. Milagrosamente Rose había pedido hablar con Bella, estuvieron un tiempo donde Bella le explico por todo lo que había pasado, ahora se podría decir que era más o menos amiga, a Rose no le gustaba el hecho de su dieta, pero por al menos era un avance.

Hace algunos días, Bella me había pedido que fuéramos a las amazonas, que quería explorar esa parte del país. Así que nos fuimos unos días, en el camino nos encontramos con tres vampiras. Al principio nos querían atacar pensando que le veníamos a ser daño pero después de hablar con ellas no hubo ningún problema. Bella se hizo muy amiga de las tres, en una de las noches que nos juntábamos para hablar, ellas nos estaban contando algunas leyendas de Brasil, de un momento a otro me sentí realmente como si estuviera en el lugar que Zafrina nos estaba describiendo, cuando me di cuenta la que estaba haciendo esto era Bella. Zafrina se asustó porque ella nos había mencionado que ese era su poder pero ella no le estaba haciendo. Por eso llegamos a la conclusión que Bella podía copiar los poderes de los otros vampiros. Además descubrimos que poseía un escudo que no dejaba que el don de Zafrina hiciera efecto en ella si ella no lo permitía. Estuvimos unos días más con ellas y luego volvimos a la isla.

Ya había pasado unos diez meses desde que tengo a la razón de mi existencia conmigo y no podía pedir nada más, con ella yo era sumamente feliz.

_**Yo también soy feliz a tú lado amor, han sido los mejores diez meses de mí no vida-**_ me contestó Bella

_**Edward, estaba pensando que ya es hora de pensar que vamos a ser con la pareja de perros que nos espera**_- me dijo

_**Yo también he pensado en eso pero, contigo a mi lado se me pasa el tiempo**_- le contesté

_**Quiero que sufran lo más que puedan esos malditos**_- me dijo Bella enojada

_**Yo también, ellos nunca se debieron de meter contigo, lo pagarán muy caro**_- le contesté

_**Cariño estaba pensando que sería bueno salir de aquí, no me mal interpretes me encanta este lugar, siempre estaré en deuda con Esme, pero me gustaría salir para conocer más vampiros para así poder obtener más poderes que no ayuden con nuestra venganza**_- me dijo

_**Mi amor, eso es una buena idea, es más tengo el mejor lugar en donde podemos ir**_- le dije y en mi mente solo paso un clan que poseía muchos poderes

_**Los Vulturis**_- dijimos ambos a la misma vez

_**Ese sería un buen lugar, solo que me preocupa que nos separen**_- me dijo mi niña asustada

_**Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero estaba pensando que hace poco pusieron una regla que cuando un vampiro convirtiera a otro tenía la obligación de ir a presentarlo a los Vulturis, según ellos no los obligarían a quedarse con ellos**_- le dije

_**Eso es genial, podemos ir un tiempo con ellos y hacemos lo que tú dices y además me habías contado que ellos tenían mucho interés en ti, eso es una ventaja, decimos que quieres estar un tiempo con ellos y ahí yo aprovecho y copio todos los poderes que pueda**_- me dijo mi diablillo

_**Ok, nos podemos ir en una semana, solo déjame hablar con Alice para averiguar que no se quieran aprovechar de nosotros**_- le dije

Llame a Alice y ella me dijo que los Vulturis se iban a emocionar por mi llegada y más por mi cambio de dieta y mi interés de estar con ellos un tiempo. Obviamente iban a respetar nuestra decisión de estar solo un año con ellos porque sabían que Carlisle me quería como un hijo y no querían tener problemas con ellos. Así que con el camino libre nos fuimos a Voltera

**En Voltera**

**Estas lista cariño, no tengas miedo nunca dejaría que te pase algo, además Alice dijo que todo iba a salir de acuerdo al plan, y que en una año nos íbamos a encontrar en Paris para planear el resto- **le dije

_**Contigo a mi lado nunca tengo miedo-**_ me contesto

Con esas palabras nos adentramos al lugar de los Vulturis, fuimos recibidos por la pequeña Jane

_**Edward que sorpresa verte, a Aro le dará gusto ver que decidiste cambiar de dieta y veo que tienes compañía, síganme- **_me dijo Jane, vi que Jane intentaba usar su poder con nosotros pero no logro nada, Bella me dijo mentalmente que era su escudo el que no la dejaba

Fuimos por unos oscuros callejones hasta llegar a un lugar que te hacía sentir como si hubiera retrocedido unos cuantos siglos. Mi Bella iba pendiente de todo, estaba fascinada por toda la historia que albergaba ese lugar. Llegamos a una sala donde se encontraban los Aro, Cayo y Marcos.

_**Edward, bienvenido, que gusto que uno de los hijos de Carlisle nos visite, sabes que tu padre siempre es bien recibido en este lugar-**_ me dijo Aro

_**Aro un placer conocerte, mi padre siempre hablo de ustedes, déjame presentarte a mi pareja, Bella**_ – le presente a Bella

_**Bella, hermosura en italiano, te queda perfecto el nombre querida-**_ le contesto Aro a Bella

_**Un placer conocerlo Aro**_- le devolvió el saludo mi Bella con una sonrisa

_**Tengo una duda Edward, pensé que tú seguías la misma forma de alimentarse que Carlisle y además que se les ofrece, aparte de presentarme a tú nueva vampira**_ - me pregunto

_**Es una larga historia, pero mi compañera y yo hemos decidió no negar nuestra naturaleza y pensamos que tal vez podíamos vivir un tiempo con ustedes, ya que Bella está emocionada por conocerlos, debido a que Carlisle hablaba muchos de ustedes. Si nos dejas quedarnos con ustedes un año te ofrezco mi don por ese año que estemos aquí**_- le dije

_**Fascinante joven Cullen, sería un placer tener a un hijo de Carlisle con nosotros y con tan poderoso don. Tengo una pregunta tu compañera posee algún poder**_- me preguntó Aro. En todo este tiempo no habíamos tocado a Aro, para que no se enterara de su poder solo por precaución porque habíamos descubierto que el escudo de Bella no dejaba ver en el caso de Aro leer lo que nosotros no deseáramos, así que mentí

_**Si Aro, Bella posee un don, pero todavía no la ha descubierto al máximo, creemos que es un escudo pero es muy débil**_- le mentí para que no prestara interés en ella

_**Oh que pena, que todavía no se haya desarrollado por completo, sabemos que hay ocasiones donde pasa mucho tiempo en que un vampiro controle por completo su poder. Pues bienvenidos sean chicos**_- nos dijo Aro

Desde ese día Aro nos acogió con ellos, pero no como parte de la guardia, sino como sus invitados. Se pasaba horas hablando con Bella ya que la había encontrado interesante. Ese tiempo yo buscaba en las mentes de los demás quienes poseían un don para que Bella lo pudiera copiar. Descubrimos que Bella podía hacer uso de su don cuando ella deseaba un poder y no como pensábamos que era solo copiarlo, y eso fue cuando quiso el poder de Jane, lo había utilizado con una de nuestras víctimas. No nos gustaba recibir a los humanos como a los Vulturis y por eso salíamos hacia las afueras de Voltera para alimentarnos. Durante este tiempo no nos comunicamos con nuestra familia para que los Vulturis no supieran de ellos y no los pusiéramos en peligro. Bella cada vez que venía algún clan de visita con los Vulturis copiaba los poderes de ellos. Sin duda los poderes que más le gustaba era el de Jane y Alec, estaba emocionada porque serian útiles en el momento de nuestra venganza

Ya se iba a cumplir un año de nuestra estancia con los Vulturis, y como había dicho Alice, no había sucedido nada malo hacia nosotros. Había recibido un mensaje de Alice donde me decía el día que nos íbamos a reunir con ella para poder realizar nuestro plan. Cuando fue nuestro día de partida, Aro nos ofreció que nos quedáramos con ellos, pero nosotros rechazamos su oferta pero para evitar algún problema con ellos hacia nosotros y nuestra familia le ofrecimos que algún día de nuestra existencia volveríamos.

Cuando íbamos en el avión que nos llevara a Paris para encontrarnos con Alice, ambos pensamos que no habíamos tenido ningún tiempo para ver que era de la vida del perro callejero.

_**Lo se cariño, pero me imagino que ahora que volvamos Alice nos pondrá al día con todo lo relacionado con el chucho, ya sabes cómo es ella, no deja nada a medias- **_le conteste

_**Estoy emocionada por poder volver a mi hermana y agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- **_me dijo

_**Yo también y me imagino que ella también lo está**_- le dije

Bella había obtenido una variedad de poderes que no iban a ser muy útiles con nuestro plan. El autocontrol de ella había mejorado un montón. Aterrizamos y Bella estaba emocionada. Alice nos había llamado que nos esperaba en el hotel que había separado y que tenía una sorpresa para Bella. Llegamos al hotel y Bella casi salta del carro cuando aún estaba andando, no me preocupaba que se lastimara pero se vería muy raro que alguien salga ileso de un salto de eso.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, sentí tres olores que conocía muy bien, la sorpresa que se va llevar Bella. Antes de que Bella tocara la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando una Alice muy emocionada que brincaba a los brazos de Bella

_**Bella, hermanita no sabes lo emocionada que estoy de que estén aquí, tengo al pobre Jasper mal, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe y perdóname por haberte dejado esos años-**_ le dijo Alice que si pudiera estaría llorando

_**Alice por favor no te pongas tristes, eso es pasado, ahora estamos en el presente y me da gusto estar contigo de nuevo, pero dijiste Jasper, él está aquí-**_ le preguntó Bella

_**Por supuesto, él no me dejaría ir sola a ningún lado, además él quería hablar contigo-**_ le dijo.

_**¿Y a mí no me extrañaste enana?- **_le pregunte solo por molestarla

_**Por su puesto hermanito**_- me dijo y me abrazo y siguió hablando con Bella

_**Por qué no entramos y pueden seguir hablando**_-les dije

Cuando entramos al cuarto solo vi un borrón que paso a nuestro lado y en menos de un segundo Esme nos tenía abrazados a los dos, cuando Bella se dio cuenta de quién era, la abrazo con fuerza, pude leer en su mente que estaba súper feliz de que Esme estuviera aquí, le hacía falta. Esme pensaba lo mismo y estaba alegre de que no hayamos tenido ningún problema con los Vulturis

_**Oh, hija que bueno verte, te ves hermosa, estoy feliz de tenerte en la familia**_- le dijo Esme

_**Gracias Esme, igual estoy yo, es mil veces mejor estar presentes que por teléfono, además también me hiciste falta, ya que era como una madre para mí**_- le contesto Bella. Ella iba a preguntar por Carlisle pero vio en la mente de Esme que él no sabía nada sobre este encuentro, él pensaba que ella había acompañado a Alice a la semana de la moda en Paris. Al parecer ella no quería hacerle ningún daño a Carlisle con lo que íbamos a ser y piensa que es mejor así. Me sorprende lo que ella puede hacer por nosotros sin duda le debo un montón. Bella escucho mis pensamientos y me contesto que tenía razón

_**Uhm Hola Bella**_- le dijo Jasper desde una distancia razonable, no quería acercarse a ella porque se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido hace unos años. Lo que Jasper no se esperaba es que Bella acortara la distancia y lo abrazo y le dijo

_**Jasper que bueno verte, y no tienes que sentirte culpable, yo nunca te culpe de lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños y ahora más te entiendo todo el sacrificio que hacías cuando estabas cerca de mí. Así que no quiero que te preocupes más y ahora podamos ser hermanos-**_ cuando Bella término de decir esto Jasper le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía más relajado ahora sabiendo que Bella lo perdona naba

_**Muchas gracias y por supuesto que te quiero como una hermana, así que hermanita es hora de hablar de tu venganza**_- le dijo Jasper mientras se iba a sentar junto a Alice que estaba emocionada por lo bien que estaba saliendo las cosas. Nos sentamos en la sala, Alice y Jasper estaban en un sillón y Esme entre nosotros en otro sillón, ella iba a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos iba a tener a nosotros. Luego de un cómodo silencio Jasper tomo la palabra

_**Bueno Bella, Alice me conto lo que tienen planeado hasta el momento. Además que me parece una estupenda idea sobre el don que cogiste, nos será de mucha ayuda. Hable con Jenks y este sobre están sus nuevas identidades, ahí tienen todo lo que necesitan para volver al mundo **_

_**Por mi parte he conseguido algunos terrenos en donde se piensan establecer y ya tienen una casa lista para cuando lleguen, además ya hemos hablado con algunas personas que los ayudaran- **_nos dijo Esme mientras nos un apretón de manos

_**Yo también hice mi tarea**_- dijo Alice haciendo un pequeño puchero_**- en este sobre esta todo lo que necesitan saber sobre el saco de pulgas y su compañera, déjame decirte que el muy animal está muy bien en estos días, inclusive ya se casaron. Pero todo esto está muy bien y nos ayudará con el plan- nos terminó de decir Alice**_

_**Veo que pensaron en todo, muchas gracias no saben los mucho que se los agradezco- **_les dijo Bella

_**Cariño no es nada, el chucho ese lo tiene bien merecido todo lo que le va a pasar- **_dijo Esme muy enojada, era la segunda vez que la veía así, realmente estaba molesta. Bella escucho los pensamientos de Esme y se sorprendió, pero le dije que ella hacia todo esto porque nosotros éramos sus hijos y nadie se mete con su hijos. Ella estaba sorprendida

_**Además Bella ya era tiempo de ponerle un poco de emoción a nuestras vidas, esto va a salir de maravilla**_- dijo la pixie

_**Así que el plan ya está, con el poder que obtuvo Bella todo va a salir de bien, ese perro no sabe con qué familia se metió- **_dijo Jasper

Estuvimos así unas horas más, platicando sobre lo que íbamos a ser, y Alice y Jasper ponían al corriente a Bella de lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente con la familia. Esme me había pedido si podía salir con ella un rato a caminar por ahí, porque me tenía que contar algunas cosas que no estaba lista para contárselo personalmente temiendo la reacción de ella.

Así que le dije a Bella que iba a salir un rato, que luego le contaba, ella aceptó porque había hablado con Jasper para ver si podía copiar su don, ella no quería copiarlo sin antes haberle preguntado. Ella no quería copiar el de Alice porque no quería saber el futuro, a ella le gustaba estar como esta y tampoco tendría mucho tiempo para poderlo manejar perfectamente. Salí con Esme a los jardines del hotel.

_**Mamá de que querías hablar**_-le pregunte, ya que me estaba bloqueando

_**Bueno hijo, primero quiero que veas esto**_- me mostro unas páginas bajada de internet donde salían varias comentarios que hacia Jacob respecto a Bella, el muy maldito decía que sentía terrible por lo que le había pasado a Bella, inclusive hay una foto donde fingía llorar en la tumba de ella.

_**Ese maldito, te lo juro mamá que lo mató, como se atreve**_- le dije a mi madre lleno de coraje

_**Lo se Edward, tu sabes que no me gusta hacerle daño a nadie, pero esa cosa lo tiene bien merecido, como se atreve a jugar con mi hija. Por favor Edward lo que hablemos aquí no se lo digas a Carlisle y mucho menos que los estoy ayudando, le haría mucho daño pero es que simplemente no me puedo quedar con las manos cruzadas**_- me dijo

_**No te preocupes Esme, nosotros no le diremos nada Carlisle y muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, todo el sacrificio que estás pasando al mentirle a Carlisle y estamos en deuda contigo por toda la eternidad**_- hable por los dos

_**No Edward ustedes no me deben nada**_- para cambiarme el tema me dijo- _**Edward te pregunto, Bella sabe que Carlisle quiso ayudar a Charlie cuando se enteró de la enfermedad**_

Me quede sorprendido al escuchar eso, no sabía nada y creo que mucho menos Bella, porque nunca me lo menciono. Cuando vio mi cara de sorprendido me dijo

_**Por lo visto no lo sabias, así que mucho menos Bella, pues la cosa es hijo que tu padre apreciaba mucho a Charlie ya que era el único que no hablaba de nosotros y nos defendía. Por eso cuando a tu padre le llego un registro medico de Charlie que le había mandado el doctor que lo atendía, rápidamente llamo a Bella, para ofrecerle ayuda. Cuando llamo a la casa, le contesto Jacob, él quería hablar con Bella pero este le dijo que ella no quería hablar con ninguno de nosotros, a tu padre no le extraño porque pensó que ella no nos había perdonado por abandonarla. Con todo y eso hablo con Jacob y le comento a él que había unas terapias que se estaban haciendo en los casos similares al de Charlie y que el 75% de los pacientes sobrevivían. Tu padre pensó que Jacob apreciaba a Charlie y que iba a aceptar por la amistad que tenían sus padres. Jacob le dijo que lo iba comentar con Bella y que lo iba a llamar de vuelta. Pero ahora sé que el muy maldito mintió, él le dijo a Carlisle que Bella no quería ninguna ayuda de parte nuestra, que prefería ver a su padre morir antes que Carlisle lo ayudara. Eso le dolió mucho a Carlisle, porque él quiere a Bella como una hija. Carlisle sabía que Bella era muy terca y una vez que tomara una decisión no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que ya no insistió más. Tu padre se siente culpable por la muerte de Charlie piensa que debió insistir mas y convencer a Bella. Por eso es que él ha aceptado que tú y Bella cacen humanos, siente que le debe mucho a Bella y piensa que si eso la hace sentir bien, pues no tenía otro remedio que dejarlos hacer lo que hacen**_

Mi cabeza era un enredo y raro en un vampiro, pero toda la información que me había dado mi madre me tenía sorprendido ya sé porque no quería contárselo a Bella personalmente, ella no podría aguantar lo que iba a sufrir Bella por la noticia y también temía que Bella tomara una actitud negativa hacia Carlisle. Cuando Bella se entere de esto va a sufrir mucho, ya que la vida de su padre se pudo haber salvado, pero también sé que estaré echando más leña al fuego, porque esto la va a poner furiosa

_**No te preocupes mamá, yo voy a hablar con ella, y si tienes oportunidad de hablar con Carlisle, como si fuera cosa que hablaron por teléfono dile que Bella nunca lo odiaría y que no se sienta culpable por la muerte de Charlie, que el único culpable es Jacob. Nosotros nunca tomaríamos una actitud negativa hacia él-**_le dije a mi madre

_**En un tiempo se lo diré, mejor volvamos al hotel para poder pasar tiempo con ustedes**_- me dijo

Así que nos volvimos al hotel, se me iba a ser difícil ocultarle esto a Bella, hasta que ellos se fueran pero tenía que hacerlo. Esme, Alice y Jasper pasaron con nosotros tres días más, donde Alice y Esme se perdían por horas comprando lo necesario para Bella, milagrosamente Bella no se quejó nunca.

_**Chicos, se cuidan mucho por favor, cualquier cosa nos llaman**_- nos dijo mi madre, a cada uno nos dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente

_**Ya está todo listo Edward, en dos días parten a Estados Unidos, nos reuniremos con ustedes en un mes**_- me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un apretón de manos y un abrazo a Bella, estos dos se habían unido mucho

_**Es hora del Show chicos, todo va a salir de maravilla, Bella te recomiendo que te pongas el conjunto negro. Ah se me olvida en este sobre esta la última información que necesitan, Adiós-**_ nos dijo la imperativa de mi hermana y se fue con Jasper para alcanzar el avión que los llevaría a casa.

_**No sabes lo mucho que quiero comenzar nuestra venganza cariño-**_ me dijo Bella mientras me besaba

_**Yo también-**_ le dije

_**Amor hay algo que quiero contarte pero por favor no vayas hacer nada que nos delate con las otras personas-**_ le pedí porque no quería que hiciera uso de algún don

_**Dime Edward me asusta con ese tono de voz**_- me dijo. Sin más remedio le conté todo lo que me había dicho Esme acerca de su padre. Cuando termine de contarle todo, sus ojos estaban negros por la furia que tenía y respiraba cada cuanto para poder tranquilizarse y no hacer nada que nos delate. Como había dicho sollozo en mi hombro por horas estaba molesta y triste. Pensaba que su padre se pudo haber salvado pero por culpa de Jacob él estaba muerto. En su mente pasaban varios recuerdos que tenía bien guardado de su padre. Ellos dos aunque no fueran muy demostrativos respecto a sus emociones eran bien unidos. Así estuvimos hasta que la noche llego. De momento se separó de mí y fue a buscar el último sobre que nos había dejado Alice. Me bloqueo y no dejaba ver nada por su mente. Abrió el sobre y lo leyó, cuando termino de leerlo soltó una sonrisa que a cualquiera hubiera asustado y dijo _**me conoces muy bien Alice.**_

Cogió el sobre y antes de dármelo

_**Ya sé por dónde empezar nuestra venganza, y esto le va a dar muy duro a ese maldito- **_me dijo, y por primera vez sentí un poco de miedo, ella está llena de furia

_**Y con quien vamos a comenzar cariño-**_le dije y no podía creer que estaba emocionado por lo que íbamos a ser, creo que ya nos volvimos locos, pero no me importa. Ella me dio el sobre y cuando lo abrí la ficha tenía por nombre: _**Billy Black, La Push Forks Washington**_

**_que comiencé la venganza. _**

**_que les pareciio les gusto, no les gusto ya saben dejer review para saber_**

**_no se creo que en el viaje me salio la vena loca, me imagino que muchas no pensaron que Bella y Edward fueran asi, pero es queria hacer algo diferente a lo que leemos. ya en el prox cap sabran como comienza la venganza._**

**_Primero les juro que trate de hacer un lemmons pero no puedo, simplemente no me salen asi que hice una patetica parte de lo que pudo haber sido un gran lemmon, asi que si alguna le gustaria ayudarme a ser un lemmons para esta historia es bienvenida. Porque me gustaria que la historia los tuviera_**

**_Bueno espero saber de ustedes y me dejen sus critcas( a mi prof de filosofia les encantan las criticas y me pego mania)_**

**_nos vemos en el prox cap_**

**_saludos _**

**_btvs22_**


	4. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí les traigo un Nuevo cap., sorry que me haya tardado mucho, pero es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia, además que ya no voy a ser planes porque cada vez que lo hago siempre hay algo que me lo manda volar. Gracias por los review, por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas. Espero que les guste el cap., al fin vamos a tener la primera parte de la venganza. De una vez le digo que se recuerden que mencione que mi Edward y Bella no iban a ser como los que están a acostumbradas a leer. 

Los personajes son de SM, y los otros son de mi imaginación

**Edward POV**

_Y por el poder que me concede el estado, los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia_

─ _**Y corte, muy bien chicos, recojan todo y prepárense para post-producción, Scarlett, Anthony estuvieron perfectos, esta película va a ser todo un éxito**_─ nos decía el director

─ _**Ya verán chicos, van a llegar muy lejos, ya escucho la crítica, la mejor película del año, saben no me sorprendería si los pusieran de candidatos para un Oscar**_ seguía este loco director

─ _**Anthony dentro de una hora tienen la entrevista con la revista Entertaimente Weekly, la limosina los espera afuera, ¿Donde está Scarlett?**_─ me preguntó nuestra representante

─ _**Está en su camerino, ya sabes cómo es con la ropa, la voy a ir a buscar**_─ le dije

─ _**Me lo imaginaba, esa chica no dura más de dos horas con la misma vestimenta, por favor no lleguen tarde **_─ me dijo

─ _**Ah y Anthony te acuerdas de lo que me pediste hace unos días**_─ le asentí─ _**ten aquí está la dirección del hotel donde va a estar la próxima semana hospedado**_─ me dio un papel donde había un horario

─ _**Muchas gracias Alison, por eso eres la mejor y mándale saludos a Charlotte**_─ le dije y me despedí de ella, no sin antes garantizarle que llegaríamos a tiempo a la dichosa entrevista.

Alison, era la única humana que apreciábamos, y no solo porque ella sabe que somos vampiros, sino que se ha ganado nuestra confianza. A Bella le recordaba mucho cuando ella era humana, porque es un poco torpe y se sonroja por todo, pero lo que Bella realmente admiraba de ella era como había salido adelante después de tantos problemas. Lo que sucedió fue que ella estaba enamorada de su novio Nicolás, pero lo que ella no sabía y lo descubrió luego fue que él solo estaba jugando con ella, en una de esas noches que llegaba borracho a su casa, él la violó, y cuando se entero que Alison había quedado en cinta, la dejo sin nada. Ella decidida a traer a su hija al mundo hizo hasta lo imposible por conseguir dinero y salir adelante por ella y su hija. ¿Cómo sabe sobre los vampiros? Pues resulta ser que ella es como especie de Heidi para un clan que vive aquí en los Ángeles, pues como aquí siempre hay sol y no pueden salir este clan utiliza a varios humanos para que les traigan la comida. Alison fue bien recibida por este clan, porque a su líder una mujer llamada Helena le paso lo mismo, solo que ella no tuvo la misma suerte. Por eso nadie le podía hacer daño a ella y a su hija Charlotte. Alison fue el contacto que Esme nos dijo, pues conocía a Helena desde hace varios años cuando Carlisle se encontró con este clan en uno de sus viajes que hacían juntos, a pesar de la diferencia de dietas, Esme se llevaba bien con Helena. Bella adora a Charlotte y la niña también a ella, Alison no tenía ningún problema en que Bella y su hija de cinco años se llevaran tan bien, ya que sabía que Bella por ser un vampiro no podría tener hijos. Y Charlotte era lo más cercano a una hija que Bella podría llegar a tener, Charlotte nos consideraba sus tíos y no nos temía, porque prácticamente la niña había crecido entre vampiros.

Nuestra cuartada que habíamos utilizado para volver al mundo, como le decía Jasper a nuestro regreso, era que nos hacíamos pasar por dos estrellas de cine, Anthony y Scarlett Brandon, un matrimonio joven que habían venido a la ciudad de las estrellas a probar su suerte en este mundo. No me hacía mucho la idea, pero según Alice era lo mejor ya que Jacob vivía ahora aquí ya que Leah se había vuelto una estrella de cine. Todavía me recuerdo la primera vez que los vimos, los muy malditos estaban en la cima de su carrera y todo gracias a mi Bella, ellos se aprovecharon, pero ya saben lo que se da y se quita con el diablo se desquita. ¿Y cómo es que no nos reconocieron? Fácil, cuando estuvimos en Voltera, Bella copio un poder que le permitía manipular la imagen, nada del otro mundo, podía cambiar su color de pelo, los ojos, algunos rasgos de la cara, lo cual nos ayudaba para que no nos pudieran reconocer, además habíamos descubierto que con su escudo podíamos disminuir la forma en que brillamos a la luz de sol y ocultar nuestro olores, pero evitamos estar mucho tiempo cuando hay días soleados porque esto ponía a Bella débil, por estar usando tanto dones a la vez.

_**¿Scarlett estas lista**_?- la llame a la puerta de su camerino, todavía se me hacía difícil llamarla por ese nombre. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, llevaba un vestido de color negro corto, y unos tacos del mismo color que hacía que sus piernas se vieran más largas, dios esta mujer me va matar. Un cambio que había tenido mi Bella, era su gusto por la moda, y claro que no me molesta, porque ahora para gusto de Alice, Bella adoraba la moda y especialmente la ropa corta, algo que sin duda mi hermana Rosalie le había pegado cuando estuvieron aquí hace unos seis meses.

─_**¿Te gusta lo que ves Anthony?**_ ─ esta chica si es mi perdición

─ _**Por supuesto, eso y lo que no veo en estos momentos**_─ le dije

─ _**Vamos cariño, entre más rápido terminemos la entrevista, mas rápido nos podemos ir a nuestro pequeño viajecito**_─ me dijo mientras me besaba. La agarre de la mano y nos montamos en la limosina. Estando adentro se acomodó en mis brazos y cerró los ojos, aunque no pudiéramos dormir a ella le gusta relajarse. Este fin de semana, luego de meses de estar aquí en los Ángeles llevaríamos a cabo nuestra primera parte de la venganza. No iríamos a Forks, en la madrugada, debido a que hoy es el cumpleaños de Charlotte y Bella no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

**Luego de la entrevista**

─ _**Tía Scarlett, Tío Anthony, llegaron**_─ vino corriendo la pequeña Charlotte hacia nosotros. Bella se agacho y la recibió con un gran abrazo. Ella sabíamos quiénes éramos realmente pero tenía que disimular, ya que Helena se empeño que la niña fuera a un buen colegio y no sabemos si algunos de los padres de los compañeros de Charlotte pudiesen conocer a Jacob y a Leah.

─ _**Feliz cumpleaños cariño**_─ le dijo Bella, mientras le daba su regalo. Desde que Bella descubrió que a la niña le gustaba leer, se empeño en regalarle un libro, primero quería darle uno de su lista favorita, pero todavía no eran aptos para su edad, por lo que al final optó por el primero de Harry Potter, Charlotte a pesar de cumplir seis años, tenía un nivel intelectual superior a cualquier otro niño de su edad, además Alison la ayudaría a leerlo.

─ _**Muchas gracias tíos, desde hace tiempo quería empezar a leer esta saga, se lo voy a enseñar a mami**_─ salió corriendo con el libro hacia la cocina. Colocamos los otros regalos que le habíamos comprado en la mesa que estaba en la sala y nos dirigimos al segundo piso, Alison sabia que nos encontraríamos ahí, por pura precaución de los niños. Podíamos ser unos locos sádicos y consumir sangre humana, pero nunca dañaríamos un niño. Nos sorprendimos ver a Helena ahí, ya que nunca la imaginamos ver en la casa de Alison, de día, ya que era común verla de noche en la casa con Charlotte, Helena quería mucho a Charlotte. Decía que le recordaba al hijo que hubiese tenido sino la hubiesen convertido.

─ _**Hola chicos, quiten esa cara de sorpresa, estoy aquí por petición de Charlotte y también para protegerlas, hace unos días un clan enemigo se entero que manteníamos algunas familias humanas y tememos que le hagan daño**_─ nos dijo

Luego de eso, estuvimos un rato más en la casa, bajamos cuando le cataron cumpleaños, y luego de que Charlotte convenciera a Bella, que le ayudara a leer el primer capítulo del libro, nos fuimos a Forks.

─ _**Estoy ansiosa por llegar amor **_─ me dijo mi niña cuando pasamos Port Angels

─ _**Yo también mi amor**_─ le contesté

─ _**Edward, podríamos antes de ir a mi casa, pasar al cementerio**_─ me pidió

─ _**Por supuesto**_─ todavía andábamos con nuestro "disfraz" para que nadie del pueblo nos reconociera

**Bella POV**

Todavía se me hace tan irreal todo lo que estábamos viviendo, no podía creer que tenia a la persona que más amo en este mundo a mi lado, y más que me apoyara en todo lo que quería. Cuando Edward se fue, pensé que jamás fuera a ser feliz de nuevo, pero a veces pienso que las cosas pasan por algo. Ahora luego de tanto sufrimiento podemos estar juntos, además tengo una familia que me quiere y me apoya. Esto de ser inmortal me encanta, no solo estaré con las personas que quiero por siempre, sino también que me siento poderosa, siento que la inocente y débil Bella quedo atrás, y dio paso a una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma. El consumir sangre humana me da lo mismo, me gusta tener ese poder que tengo sobre los humanos, me gusta sentir su miedo hacia nosotros. Y sabia que Edward pensaba igual y me gustaba este Edward malo y sexy que estaba a mi lado, pero sabía que muy en el fondo el extrañaba su estilo de vida de antes. Pero cada vez que tocó el tema, él me dice que no, que él sería feliz siempre que estuviera a mi lado. Estaría eternamente agradecida con mi familia por todo lo que estaban haciendo por nosotros, especialmente con la persona que siempre seria mi hermana y mejor amiga, Alice y con la persona que la consideraba realmente mi madre, Esme. También le debo mucho a Helena y Alison ya que ellas nos han ayudado mucho desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles. Sé que siempre le dije a Edward que no me llamaba mucho la atención tener hijos, pero me hubiese gustado tener un pequeño Edward, pero ahora que era vampira eso era imposible. Pero la pequeña Charlotte me ha dado la oportunidad de que es tener un niño cerca a nosotros, y me encanta cada vez que me llama tía o tío a Edward. Tal vez no podríamos ser padres, pero podemos ser tíos de una adorable niña.

Ya estábamos llegando a Forks, y le pedí a Edward que me llavera al cementerio, quería ir a ver a mi padre. Edward estacionó el auto a un lado de la entrada, y nos fuimos caminando entre las tumbas, hasta que encontramos a la de mi padre, me sorprendí cuando la vi bien arreglada, pensé que como ya no estaba estaría abandonada. Deje un ramo de flores a la lado de la lapida y me pare al frente de la tumba de mi progenitor. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que Edward me recordó la hora y que teníamos que ir a mi casa. Le pedí unos minutos a Edward para que me dejara sola, él se fue no si antes jurarle a mi padre que me protegería ante todo.

_**Ves Charlie, te dije que Edward era un buen hombre. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, quiero que sepas que fuiste un excelente padre, que siempre estuviste ahí para mí cuando te necesitaba, y te juro padre que Jacob lo va a pagar muy caro, por su maldita culpa, tú no estaría ahí. No te preocupes que tengo un buen plan, y no te preocupes que no voy a estar sola, estoy en muy buenas manos. Te quiero**_

**Edward POV**

─_**Ya estoy, vámonos**_─ llego Bella y nos fuimos a la que una vez fue su casa. Tremenda sorpresa fue la que nos llevamos cuando sentimos el olor a licántropo dentro de la casa. Al entrar vimos a joven dentro de ella

─_**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**_─ nos preguntó, mientras trataba de calmarse y no entrar en fase. Pensé que Bella iba a estar furiosa por el intruso, pero estaba totalmente relajada. En cambio yo estaba listo para saltarle encima si hacia cualquier intento de dañarnos

─_**Tranquilo, es seth, no nos hará daño, creo-**_─ me dijo Bella mentalmente

─_**Repito ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**_─ nos dijo

─_**Tranquilo, no te vamos a ser daño, si tu no nos hace**_─__le dijo Bella, mientras volvíamos a nuestra apariencia de siempre

─_**Oh por Dios Bella, eres tú, pero se supones que estas muerta, ese maldito de Jacob me engaño**_─ nos dijo el muchacho

─_**Tranquilo, se supone que estoy muerta para todos, pero ves que no es cierto**_─ le dijo

─_**Pero ¿Cómo?**_ ─ nos preguntó

─_**Edward me transformó, larga historia, pero se puede saber que haces en mi casa, y no se supones que este con Jacob, él no era tu jefe**_─ le preguntó

─_**Tú misma lo has dicho era mi jefe, nunca confié en él, desde que me enterré lo que te hacían él y mi hermana. Tú siempre fuiste buena con nosotros y en cambio el muy maldito solo te utilizó.**_ _**Te recuerdas que Charlie y mi madre anduvieron un tiempo juntos, pues cuando él murió y te fuiste, mamá quedo mal, ella quería mucho a tu padre. Ella venia de vez en cuando a esta casa para recordarse de él. Luego de un año de que te fueras, mi madre se enteró de los planes de Leah y Jacob, por supuesto que hubo una gran discusión, pero lo que no contábamos era que Billy y los demás excepto Sam los apoyaran y nos expulsaron de la Push. No teníamos a otro lugar a donde ir, perdónanos por usar tú casa**_─ vi que Bella le hizo un movimiento con la mano como restándole importancia, señal que tomó Seth para continuar ─_**estuvimos bien un tiempo pero luego nos enterramos que Sam renuncio a ser el jefe de la manada cuando Emily en un intento de hacer entender a Leah y a Jacob de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero Leah no hizo caso, y pensó que solo le venía a enseñar que estaba embarazada de Sam, para no aburrirte, discutieron y Leah no aguanto y entro en fase, si es que no llega a venir Sam, Emily y el bebe no estarían vivos. Mamá le dio permiso a que se quedaran aquí mientras se recuperaba y terminaba el embarazo. Cuando la niña nació Sam consiguió irse a otra reservación con Emily y su hija Alejandra y volver empezar de nuevo, quería dejar de transformarse**_─

─_**Cuando Sam se fue, Billy comenzó a seguir a mi madre, al parecer el viejo le gustaba mi madre, pero no hacía nada porque cuando murió Harry, ella se quedo con Charlie. Pensé que Billy era amigo de tu padre, pero escuche una conversación que él tuvo con Jacob donde este le comentaba a Billy sobre el tratamiento que había ofrecido un Cullen, pero Billy fue el que le mencionó a Jacob que no te digiera nada, si Charlie muria él podía quedarse con mi madre**_─__veo que Bella comienza a enojarse al igual que yo, esa maldita familia de perros eran unos hipócritas─ _**Al irse Sam y yo estar estudiando el cogía ese tiempo y venia a ver a mi madre. Siempre trataba de no dejarla mucho tiempo sola, pero ella quería que yo llevara una vida normal. Ella había hablado con una prima que tenía en otra reservación, para irnos a vivir ahí, claro que acepte de inmediato, yo no quería verla sufrir, pero mi madre al no querer quedar mal con nadie, bajo a la Push para hablar con Billy y dejar las cosas claras, lo único que pude averiguar fue que discutió con Billy, y cuando venía de regreso al estar molesta y triste no se dio cuenta cuando un carro venia a toda velocidad y le dio al de ella, los doctores dijeron que murió momento. Bella no sabes lo mucho que la extraña, me quede aquí porque algo dentro de mi no me dejaba irme, y al parecer mi destino era encontrarme contigo**_─

Ambos nos quedamos sin decir ninguna palabra, analizábamos lo que el joven licántropo nos acaba de decir, no solo Jacob y su padre le hicieron la vida imposible a mi Bella, sino también a ellos. Ya había leído en la mente de Seth que él nos ayudaría a desasearnos de Jacob.

─_**Seth, yo siento mucho lo de Sue, ella no se merecía eso y mi padre tampoco, pero necesito tu ayuda Seth, pero...**_ ─__estaba diciendo Bella pero Seth la interrumpió

─_**Me imagino que quieres vengarte de ellos, pues cualquier cosa que tengas en mente me apunto, esos malditos deben de saber que no se juega con la vida de las personas**_─

─_**Mira seth se que nos dice la verdad y por eso vamos a confiar en ti, pero solo te vamos a dejar que entres en una parte, lo tomas o lo dejas**_─__el chico asintió─_** no queremos que este en tu conciencia una muerte, por más que el desgraciado te haya hecho daño, tienes toda una vida por adelante**_─

─_**Pero...**_─ iba a decirme algo pero no lo deje

─_**No te preocupes vas a estar presente mientras Bella lo tortura. Mira vi en tu mente que tú y tu madre ayudaron a Bella y Charlie, y mira tengo una casa en Montreal, quiero que te lleves Sam y su familia ahí y empiecen de nuevo, así Jacob no le podrá hacer daño**_─__le dije

─_**Está bien, se que Sam no estará de acuerdo, pero yo hablare con él**_─__nos dijo Seth

─_**Ve y empaca algunas cosas que en un momento nos vamos**_─ le dijo Bella, el chico asintió

─_**Crees que debemos confiar en él**_─ le pregunte a Bella

─_**Sip, el no será ningún problema, ven vamos a esperarlo en el carro, estar aquí me trae recuerdos**_─ la cogí de la mano y esperamos a Seth en el carro. Luego de unos minutos, Seth llego con una mochila y se subió a su moto.

─_**Ya, vengan los guiare a la casa, si quieren dejen que entre primero y luego entran ustedes**_─ nos dijo Seth, se veía emocionado

Estuvimos a una distancia que nos permitía ver la moto

─_**¿Qué vas a ser mi amor?**_─ quería saber los planes

─_**Vamos a dejar que Seth se divierta un poco, tiene planeado un poco de maltrato psicológico, de ahí entramos**_─ me dijo. Bella estaba emocionada, sus ojos estaban de color negro como si fuera a cazar, estaba lista para empezar la venganza, pude ver que mis ojos estaban igual.

Luego de unos quince minutos, bajamos del carro, y entramos a la casa, Seth estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mientras que nuestra víctima estaba en el suelo, con algunos golpes, al vernos se sorprendió y se asusto.

─_**Seth, no que habíamos quedado que nada de daño físico**_─ le dijo Bella con burla en su voz, el juego acaba de comenzar

─_**Lo siento no me pude contener**_─ nos dijo el chico

─_**TÚ se su... su...supones que estas muerta, que carajo está pasando**_─ preguntó Billy asustado por ver a Bella en su casa

─_**Hey, no uses ese vocabulario delante de un menor**_─ le dijo Bella señalando a Seth. Me fui y me senté en una de las sillas que había en la sala, iba a disfrutar del espectáculo

─_**Él no es ningún menor, es un maldito traidor**_─ grito, pero Bella uso el don que le había copiado a Jane. Él maldito estaba en suelo gritando de dolor, obviamente Bella no uso toda la fuerza, quería jugar con él.

─_**Seth creo que es hora que te vayas, ya has tenido tu diversión, deja que nosotros hagamos la cosa de adultos**_─ le dijo Bella al chico, este solo asintió, porque luego de ver lo que era capaz de hacer Bella le cogió miedo, el chico no es ningún tonto

─_**Maldito**_─ Seth lo pateo ─_**te diría que te pudras en el infierno, pero me temo que aquí ya estás en el**_─ le volvió a dar una patada ─_**Chicos**_─se despidió, pero antes que se fuera le lance las llaves de la casa de Montreal

_**Seth espera**_─ Bella lo detuvo ─_**Espero que puedan ser felices, dale mis felicitaciones a Sam y Emily, no te preocupes que van a estar a salvo, esta basura no sale de aquí**_─ luego lo abrazó, Bella realmente lo apreciaba.

Veo que la basura se está arrastrando en el suelo tratando de llegar al otro cuarto

─_**¿A dónde crees que vas perro?**_─ le dije mientras le ponía mi pie sobre su mano, soltó un grito de dolor, podía ver en su mente que realmente estaba aterrado

─_**Cariño, no, ahora solo tengo cinco dedos para disfrutar**_─ me dijo mi Bella, después de acabar con la basura me la voy a raptar por una semana, se veía tan jodiamente sexy.

─_**Lo siento, pero no pude aguantarme**_- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la besaba

─_**Quien lo diría que ustedes los chupasangres tendrían sentimientos, Charlie tiene que decepcionado de ti, Bella, tanto que sufriste por ese maldito y ahora eres una de ellos**_─ dijo el muy maldito, Bella se movió rápidamente hacia donde él y lo cogió por el cuello y lo acerco a la llamas de la chimenea.

─_**Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre, maldita mierda, por tú culpa y la de tu mugroso hijo, mi padre está muerto, y realmente si mi padre estaría decepcionado seria de ti, no de mi. El confió en ti, para él eras su mejor amigo y mira como le agradeces su amistad, matándolo por una mujer que nunca te amo**_─ le dijo Bella con una voz que hasta mi me dio miedo, acto seguido lo tiro al suelo

─_**Eres una maldita chupasangre, eres una cualquiera, una…**_─ iba a seguir, pero no iba permitir que siguiera hablándole así mi niña, lo cogí por el pelo y lo arrastre hasta llegar a la cocina, de un solo lo puse en la mesa y lo detuve contra el pecho

─_**Cariño, la cena esta lista**_─ le dije a mi niña que venía aplaudiendo y sonriendo (me recordaba a Alice cuando iba de compras)

─_**Malditos podrán tener mi sangre pero Jacob acabara con ustedes**_─ dijo, le costaba respirar

─_**¿pero quién dijo, que íbamos a beber tu sangre?, nunca bebería una sangre tan asquerosa como la tuya, además porque de acabar tan rápido contigo, cuando puedo disfrutar un tiempo contigo, es mas vamos a verlo como el tiempo que Charlie sufrió cuando le daban los dolores de cuerpo**_─ dijo

Bella se acerco, al cuerpo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos sobre el cuerpo

─_**Mi amor, puedes amarrarlo, quiero que también participes**_─ me dijo, de inmediato lo amarre

─_**Cariño, prefiero verte, no sabes lo mucho que me excita cuando te veo matando**_─ le dije y le entregue un pequeño bolso que ella había traído para la ocasión

─_**Vamos a ver, que tenemos aquí, sip, sabía que lo había traído**_─ decía Bella, mientras sacaba un bisturí, y la hacía varios tajos en el cuerpo, la sangre comenzaba a fluir por la mesa ─_**sabes querido Billy y pensar que antes cuando veía sangre me desmayaba pero ahora, me encanta verla**_─

Con la sangre que estaba saliendo del cuerpo cogí un poco con su dedo y comenzó a dibujar algo en pared, como niña pequeña ─_**mira Edward un lobito**_─ se giro para enseñarme bien orgullosa de su dibujo. Luego lleno una cubeta con sangre y salió de la cocina ─_**Vengo ahora Edward, solo quiero decorar un momento la sala**_─__se fue y me quede con Billy

─_**Sabes, me encanta verla así de feliz, ni siquiera cuando cazamos a los humanos la veo tan feliz**_─ le dije

─_**Que le has hecho, ella no era así, y no se supone que ustedes los Cullen no lastimaban a los humanos**_─ dijo

─_**Yo no veo ningún humano cerca, y a mi familia no te atrevas a mencionarlos. Además yo no le hice nada que ella no quisiera, los que realmente la volvieron así fuiste tú y tu maldito hijo. Y pensar que Charlie prefería que tu hijo fuera el que saliera con ella**_─ le dije

─_**Ya mi amor, quedo de maravilla la sala**_-entro diciendo- _**sabes Billy, nunca me había sentido tan viva y feliz**_- acto seguido comenzó a buscar de nuevo en la bolsa y saco algo parecido a una tijera, solo que era mucho más filoso, su rostro debía de dar miedo a cualquier otra persona, pero yo solo veía mi niña disfrutando al máximo-_**ahora veamos qué lindo recuerdo le puedo mandar a tu hijo, una oreja o un dedo, Edward no se que mandar**_─ me preguntó

─_**Porque no ambos, mi amor-**_ le sugerí, vi en el rostro del perro que estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso, Bella también está haciendo uso del don de Jasper.

Llevo la tijera a uno de los dedos y en rápido movimiento le corto dos, la sangre comenzaba a salir por montón, pero para nada nos llamaba a beber esa asquerosa sangre, Billy gritaba a todo lo que daba

─_**E...er...eres una loca, una maldita psicópata**_─ luchaba Billy decir mientras escupía sangre

─_**Eso mi querido Watson lo sé, y sabes una cosa, me encanta, esto te enseña que hubieran pensado dos veces con quienes se metían**_─ le dijo con una voz tan siniestra que de estar vivo me daría escalofríos. Bella siguió jugando con su presa, pero ya se hacía tarde y también es que no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla mía.

─_**Cariño, siento interrumpir tu diversión pero se hace tarde, no queremos adelantar las próximas víctimas**_─ le dije, ella asintió y de su bolsillo saco su celular

─_**Mira perrito, quiero que hables con tu hijo y dile que venga para acá, pero si se te ocurre mencionar algo de lo que está pasando aquí, tu pueblo es el que va a sufrir las consecuencias**_─ le dijo y a él no le quedo de otra que asentir. Bella marco el número que Alison me había conseguido de Jacob y cuando contesto se lo acerco a Billy

_**Hola-**_ se escucho la voz del perro

_**Jacob, soy yo tu padre, necesito que vengas rápido-**_ cuando iba a decir algo mas, Bella le recordó lo que pasaría si hablaba de más

_**Papá ¿Qué pasa? De donde estas llamando**_- se escuchó

_**Hay una emergencia necesito que vengas**_- le dijo

_**Está bien salgo en el primer vuelo para haya- **_

_**Está bien, hijo sabes que te quiero…-**_el perro iba a seguir hablando pero Bella corto la llamada

─_**Hay que tierno, el perro se puso sentimental con su cachorro**_─ le dijo Bella

─_**Acaba de una maldita vez, zorra**_─ bueno hasta ahí llego

Fui a donde tenía las cosas de pescar y me traje unos ganchos que usan para pescar, y de un solo le clave tres entre los labios-─_**ya me tenias cansado**_

─_**Ahora no lo voy a poder escuchar sus ruegos**_─ me dijo Bella haciendo una cara como cuando se le quita un juguete a un niño

─_**Lo siento, pero ya no aguantaba que te hablara así, además los puedes escuchar mentalmente**_─ le dije y la bese con toda la fuerza que tenia, comencé pasar mi manos por debajo de su blusa, sentí como mis colmillos comenzaba a crecer, ella me cogió con sus piernas para que la aguantara, mientras ella jalaba mi pelo y yo la seguía besando, podía sentir sus pequeños colmillos por mi cuello. Debíamos de terminar esto ya, no aguantaba más la quería tener dentro de mí. Enojado por tener que separarnos, la separe de mi con delicadeza y la deje sentada en una de las sillas- _**mi niña terminemos de una vez con esto por favor-**_ ella asintió y con el mismo bisturí de hace un rato, le hizo unos agujeros en el pecho, que nos aseguraría que cuando llegara el perro, la basura ya estaría muerto

─_**Mi amor me acabas de dar una gran idea con esos ganchos, ¿me puedes traer unos cuantos?**_─ asentí, porque había visto en su mente lo que tenía planeado.

**Unos minutos después...**

─_**Me hubiese gustado quemar la casa, pero sino no habría sorpresa**_─ me dijo Bella

─_**Lo sé, lo bueno es que deje una cámara para ver la reacción del perro**_─ le dije, mientras conducía hacia Seattle

─_**Mi amor tanta sangre, me dio sed**_─ me dijo mi Bella como nena chiquita

─_**A mí también**_─ le dije

Estaba buscando un lugar donde podamos alimentarnos, sin llamar la atención hasta que encontré un pequeño bar, que estaba cerca del muelle, sería perfecto porque ambos estábamos hambrientos de sangre y de sexo.

_**Es perfecto mi amor-**_ me dijo Bella cuando leyó mi mente, sin duda tendríamos que celebrar

¿Les gusto?

La muerte de Billy estuvo en discusión con mi hermana, había ideas desde cortarle la cabeza y mandársela a Jacob, hasta arrastrarlo por toda la Push(es que mi hermana está leyendo un libro sobre un asesino en serie y comencé a leerlo y mi imaginación voló). 

Ya vieron que aunque estén un poco locos, todavía siguen teniendo su lado bueno y digamos que Charlotte va a tener su papel importante en la historia. El próximo cap. Le toca el turno a los amigos de Jacob ósea Embry, Quil y Paul. Como vieron a Seth y Sam no les hice nada, es que Seth es el único lobo que me gusta y Sam, fue que desde que conocí el actor en persona ya no me cae tan mal su personaje.

Ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias, me gustaría que comentaran para ver si les gusta cómo va la historia o si quieren que cambie algo.

Saludos 

Btvs22


	5. NOTA 2

Hola

Esto realmente es vergonzoso, después de varios meses vengo con una nota, lo cual no me gusta pero es la única forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes.

Primero me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas (chicos si hay) por los review, favorite, Author, Story alerts. Especialmente los review que siempre me hacen el día feliz.

Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar pero es que se me fueron las ganas de escribir y hubo un momento que no sabía ni cómo desarrollar las ideas que tengo para cada fic. También fue que prácticamente me maté estudiando para una clase y como no le reía las bromas al instructor de Laboratorio, no me pasó el laboratorio y por ende no pude pasar la clase. Estuve en depresión. Pero empecé a recibir reviews a principio de este año y volví a leer mis fics y poco a poco mis ganas y la imaginación comenzaron a llegar. No pienso abandonar mis fics, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente que tengo, los voy a poner en hold por un tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente es que en mayo voy a coger el MCAT (examen para entrar a las escuelas de medicina) y este examen que dura 5 horas y media es súper difícil y por eso decidí coger un curso de preparación que son todos los días y el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico a las clases de la universidad. Por eso les propongo que si todavía me leen, que voy a volver con los fics hasta junio (el examen es en mayo), para así poder dedicarme bien a ellos y no subir capítulos incompletos. Además voy revisarlos porque tengo muchos errores, para que así ustedes tengan una buena experiencia cuando los lean.

Espero que me entienda y si todavía siguen conmigo en junio seria genial

Saludos

Btvs22


	6. Regresando a Fanfiction

Hola

Espero que estén bien.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto las historias en favorita y en alerta, también las que me han puesto en autor favorito o alerta. Y sobre todo las que han dejado review

Si lo sé, ha pasado más de un año, y del tiempo que dije que iba a dejar Fanfiction. Bueno si todavía hay personas que leen mis fics, me gustaría decirles que ya casi vuelvo al mundo de Fanfiction. Es que con la pre-practica de educación, la pre-medica y las clases de universidad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Tengo un capitulo de cada fic, desde el año pasado pero no he tenido tiempo de corregir los errores ni de subirlo, pero hare todo lo posible de poder subir aunque sea un capitulo esta mini vacaciones que tengo. Ahora mismo solo me voy a concentrar en Secreto de sangre y En la noche surge el amor. Las otras historias las voy a poner en Hold, pq tengo la idea de lo que quiero pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ah sí, estoy buscando beta así que si alguien quiere me manda un inbox. También he creado un blog donde se pueden comunicar conmigo aunque sea solo para decir hola XD. http :/ chiri22. blogspot. com/

Btvs22


End file.
